


Trust

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [10]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Blood Loss, Delirium, M/M, canon limb loss, gordon is delirious, gordon's uh... he's having a time here, post betrayal, pre clone fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon trusts Tommy. A lot.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: Trust, Tommy? 
> 
> Feel like it might not be exactly what they wanted but uhh! Here it is!

There weren’t many thoughts Gordon was capable of at the moment, not with everything that had happened. Two to be precise. 

The first, and more often, thought was that... fuck his arm hurt. He looked to it, watching it sluggishly drip blood on everything around him, on him, and god. It really ached. Burned a lot too. Whatever he had been floating in really fucking sucked for this wound. 

The other thought was that... Tommy was wonderful. 

His eyes traced back up to Tommy, who was sorting through med kits next to him, searching with frantic eyes, and Gordon just found himself smiling. God, Tommy really was wonderful. After all this, Tommy was still there, for him. When everyone else had betrayed him, got his arm cut off, Tommy stayed there for him. 

“Uh, I-I have some bandages here, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy moved over to him, and Gordon sluggishly tracked his head towards Tommy, blinking slowly at him. Something there must have scared Tommy, since he looked frightened. Gordon didn’t want to scare Tommy. He lifted his ha-oh... wrong arm. He blinked, lowered his right arm, but Tommy caught it, began to wrap it in bandages. Gordon hummed, then carefully reached out with his left hand, patting Tommy on the face gently. Or... so he hoped was gently. 

“You’re... you’re a good dude Tommy.” He mumbled, head falling forwards before he forced it back up, smacking it against the wall with a dull thud that had Tommy wincing. “Gordon... Gordon trust you.” His head fell forwards again, but his eyes didn’t fully close, as he sat slowly blinking to himself.

Tommy finished wrapping his arm, and, yeah, it was a bit tight and kinda hurt, but at least Gordon wasn’t dripping on everything anymore. “I didn’t... I didn’t find any blood bags.” 

“No blood for Gordon?” He asked, slowly rolling his head up to look at Tommy. His hand was still on Tommy’s face. Tommy held onto his wrist carefully, shaking his head. 

“No blood for Gordon.” He repeated, and for some reason it caused Gordon to giggle, leaning forwards against Tommy. 

“I love you dude...” he mumbled into his shoulder, and Tommy patted his back, carefully standing, and thus forcing Gordon to stand. 

“I lo-love you too, Mr. Freeman.” Tommy said softly, hauling him up a bit more. “I just hope that you don’t regret saying that when you’re coherent again.” Tommy mumbled to himself, and Gordon didn’t have enough brain power to focus on the words long enough to find a meaning in them.


End file.
